Oxygène
by Umbre77
Summary: D'abord, enfoiré, j'étais censé te ramener. Et tu te permets de revenir la queue entre les jambes, l'air vide et repentant. J'ai l'air de quoi, maintenant, avec mes je le ramènerai ? J'ai l'air d'un con, voilà. OS NaruSasu


**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Oxygène

**Résumé : **D'abord, enfoiré, j'étais censé te ramener. Et tu te permets de revenir la queue entre les jambes, l'air vide et repentant. J'ai l'air de quoi, maintenant, avec mes « je le ramènerai » ? J'ai l'air d'un con, voilà. OS NaruSasu

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà pourquoi il est dangereux que je me lance des défis « musicaux ». Cette histoire a donc été rédigée sur « Des bêtises » de Sabine Paturel. Je ne jure pas de la réussite, surtout que c'est ma première fic Naruto… Mais voilà ce qui arrive quand une certaine personne que je ne citerais pas me harcèle de fic sur le sujet (d'un autre côté, j'ai qu'à pas aller squatter son site tous les jours, j'admets, mais bon, shut !)… Si vous aimez pas, z'avez qu'à la lapider, c'est de sa faute !

Sur ce… Bonne lecture pour ce One Shot qui… ne promet vraiment pas.

**oOo**

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi j'avais si mal. Au début, je me suis bornée à l'explication basique. Celle disant : « Il était mon meilleur ami, mon rival. Mon premier lien. Si j'ai mal, c'est parce qu'il est parti. Je dois le ramener. »

Et j'ai essayé. Vraiment. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur, tu sais ? J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais pour le faire, je me suis épuisé, mutilé, blessé… J'ai foncé, comme un dingue, après toi. Mais j'avais beau tendre la main, je ne faisais toujours que te frôler. Et au final, j'ai fais tout ça pour quoi ? Que dale. Juste ton regard méprisant plein de haine, ta mimique méprisante et ton dos en face de moi. Je n'étais même pas digne de ton regard.

C'est pour ça, je crois, que je me suis promis que si tu revenais… Je ferais exactement la même chose que toi. Je te montrerais mon dos. Regarde le bien, connard. Regarde mon dos, car tu n'es pas digne de mes sourires ! A ma manière, je voulais me venger de toi.

C'est pour ça que lorsque tu es revenu à Konoha, le corps couvert de blessure et le regard implorant, je t'ai regardé de haut. D'abord, enfoiré, j'étais censé te ramener. Et tu te permets de revenir la queue entre les jambes, l'air vide et repentant. J'ai l'air de quoi, maintenant, avec mes « je le ramènerai » ? J'ai l'air d'un con, voilà. Comme d'habitude, me diras-tu, mais je t'emmerde et profond en plus !

Bref, tu es revenu et je t'ai regardé de haut. Et le pire, c'est que je me suis détesté, tout particulièrement quand tu m'as lancé ce petit regard égaré, comme un enfant rentrant chez lui en s'attendant à retrouver sa mère souriante pour ne croiser que le regard vide d'un cadavre. Merde. Ça, ça t'es déjà arrivé ! Et pourtant, j'ai tenu bon. En réponse à tes petits yeux noirs de chiens battus, je t'ai ramassé comme une loque par le devant de tes putains de vêtements sombres et je t'ai traîné, sous bonne garde, jusqu'au bureau de l'hokage en poste. T'as du bol, c'est Tsunade. Et même si elle ne peut pas t'encadrer, elle m'adore. Et même si je ne te montre que mon dos, elle, elle voit mon visage. Elle voit mon air ravi et ému. Elle voit mes yeux qui brillent trop que pour n'abriter qu'une lueur de joie. Tout le monde le voit, sauf toi car je te tourne le dos. Comme je me le suis promis.

« Je vois, dit Tsunade alors que je te lâche et que je vais me poster près du mur, non loin de son bureau, la fixant avec intensité. Naruto, quand tu dis : 'Je ramène un paquet', tu ne pouvais pas préciser que le paquet était un nukenin Uchiha ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Pas eu le temps », je marmonne.

Sérieux, j'étais si choqué de le _sentir_ aux portes de Konoha, j'ai juste couru avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le savoir, ça, hein ? Tu es toujours à genoux au milieu du bureau. Tu as l'air si perdu. Et tu sursautes violemment lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Tu sembles chercher quelque chose… Et tu tentes de t'éloigner lorsque Sakura se jette sur toi, te faisant sursauter à nouveau. Tu as l'air si effrayé. C'est un vrai supplice. Mais je reste contre mon mur, alors que Sakura passe ses mains sur toi. Je vois le chakra qui s'écoule de ses mains, t'auscultant avec précision, la faisant pâlir dangereusement.

« Hokage-sama, dit-elle, un sanglot dans la voix. Sasuke… il est dans un très mauvais état ! Il… Ses yeux… »

Elle parvient à peine à parler et toi, tu ne bouges pas. Tu t'es légèrement détendu en sentant Sakura présente à tes côtés. Elle a pourtant essayé de te tuer, il y a peu. Ouais, enfin, si on peut qualifier _ça_ d'une tentative de meurtre. Si tu veux mon avis, c'était plus une façon bien à elle de te dire qu'elle ne te laissera pas faire ce que tu veux sans se mettre sur ton chemin. Communication un peu brouillonne mais ça semble être ta seule façon de parler : la violence. Mais ce n'est pas une langue que Sakura module avec beaucoup de talent et elle s'est juste ridiculisée. Enfin, de mon point de vue, j'ignore le tien.

Tsunade Baa-chan s'est levée. Elle s'approche de toi et t'ausculte à son tour et au fur et à mesure, je la vois pâlir. Elle me jette un regard en coin et affiche une petite moue.

« Je vois, dit-elle à nouveau. Bon, on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant, il n'est pas en état. Qu'on le transporte dans l'aile hospitalière des prisonniers et qu'il y soit surveiller par la meilleure équipe. Je dois réfléchir. »

Des anbus apparaissent et te saisissent et tu sembles à nouveau terrifié. Qu'as-tu ? Et le côté froid et indifférent, hein ? Où est le Sasuke sérieux et impénétrable ? Là, tu as juste l'air si… fragile. Connard. Tu essayes juste de gagner encore, hein ? Tu as bien remarqué que je n'étais pas facile à amadouer, pas cette fois ? Alors tu joues juste les petits gosses terrorisés. Désolé, le gentil Naruto est en vacances, quelque part dans le sud. Il fait bronzette et t'envoie une jolie carte postale disant « Je t'embrasse fort fort enfoiré, va crever ». Enfin, non, il ne dit pas vraiment ça, mais c'est mon délire mentale, j'en fais ce que je veux.

J'ai un goût d'acidité dans la bouche, c'est horrible. Je me donne envie de vomir. Jouer les connards insensibles n'est pas mon truc et dès que tu as quitté la pièce, je laisse mon masque d'indifférence pour regarder Tsunade avec tout le désespoir que la situation m'inspire. Elle me regarde et soupire à nouveau.

« Il a fait trop de mauvaises choses, Naruto, dit-elle.

-Il a tué Orochimaru, dis-je. C'est un service rendu à l'humanité !

-Il a tué Danzo, répliqua l'hokage.

-Et sérieux, ça aussi, c'est une sacré merde en moins ! » cinglais-je.

Elle a une moue qui veut clairement dire qu'elle est d'accord, mais elle ne peut pas le dire clairement, elle le sait. Alors à la place, elle se laisse tomber sur son siège et me regarde, les mains sous son menton.

« Il t'a attaqué, dit-elle. Il a tenté de te tuer à plusieurs reprises… Il a rejoint l'Akatsuki…

-Montez un bobard, n'importe quoi ! dis-je. Faites croire que vous le lui aviez demandé, que c'était une mission d'infiltration, n'importe quoi ! »

Elle secoue la tête d'un air désolé.

« Personne ne croirait un tel mensonge, Naruto, même toi. Et puis… si je fais ça, comment expliqué que je ne lui fasse pas suffisamment confiance que pour lui rendre sa place en tant que Ninja ? »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne suis pas le plus brillant des ninjas. Lorsque j'ai juré que je te ramènerai, je n'ai jamais pensé à « après ». C'était logique pour moi que tout le monde te pardonnerait, car à mes yeux, tout le monde voulait que tu reviennes. Mais j'ai tendance à oublier que je ne suis pas le monde. Etrange, pourtant. Vu mon enfance, j'aurais du me rappeler que l'avis des uns n'est pas celui des autres. Je m'adorais étant gosse. Et le village me haïssait. A présent, c'est l'inverse. Je me hais te laisser partir loin de moi, terrorisé. Et le village entier m'adore !

« Sa convalescence vous laisse toute la marge de temps nécessaire, intervint Sakura, me faisant sursauter. Vous le savez. Dans l'état où il est, il ne pourra peut-être même pas reprendre du service. C'est à peine s'il voit quelque chose ! »

Oh merde. Comment me donner encore plus de remords en quelques secondes ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste la fermer ?

« Et comment justifier les interrogatoires ? dit Tsunade.

-En tant que Ninja infiltré, Sasuke a de nombreux renseignements sur l'Akatsuki. Vous voulez simplement savoir ce qu'il sait », intervient Kakashi-seinsei.

Merde, mais depuis quand il est là, lui ?

Encore une fois, Tsunade soupire profondément et c'est moi qu'elle regarde avec fixité. Et je lui lance mon meilleur regard déterminé. Pas besoin de lui faire le chien battu. Ça ne marche pas avec elle. Au contraire, je dois lui montrer que je suis déterminé à te garder à mes côtés. Et que je lui ferais vivre un enfer, le cas contraire. Encore une fois, elle respire un peu plus fort et acquiesce.

« Mais que ça reste entre nous. »

Je me retiens d'exploser de joie. A la place, je souris. J'ai envie de pleurer. Putain. C'est trop beau, j'y crois pas. Tu vas vivre un enfer pendant plusieurs mois, mais je m'en fous. Tu es revenu. Et je ne te laisserais plus jamais repartir, même si je dois te coudre directement sur mon corps !

**oOo**

Les jours ont passé et je ne t'ai pas revu. Je le refuse. Je fais des missions ou j'erre dans Konoha, mais je reste fermement éloigné de l'hôpital où tu te rétablis sous une garde titanesque. Tout le village sait que tu es revenu. Au début, ça a été la révolte. Comment, pourquoi Sasuke Uchiha était-il traité comme un prince alors qu'il était un traitre ? Puis, Tsunade Baa-Chan a lâché son mensonge. Et là, tu as été encensé, flatté, félicité. « Pas étonnant de la part d'un Uchiha ». « Ils sont toujours les plus forts et les plus efficaces ! ».

Bande d'idiots ! Seuls quelques irréductibles n'y ont pas cru. Shikamaru a élevé un sourcil sceptique et moqueur. Kiba a reniflé d'un air méprisant. Choji a secoué la tête avec dépit. Et Neji a juste tourné les talons avec froideur. Forcément. Ils savent, eux. Que Sasuke ne jouait pas la comédie. Tout comme Sai qui m'a lancé un petit regard inquisiteur. J'ai simplement haussé les épaules en réponse. Mais mon manque total de visite à l'invité de marque est plus révélateur encore que tout autre comportement.

Sakura a reçu l'autorisation de l'hokage pour faire partie de ton personnel soignant. Elle te voit tous les jours et tous les jours, j'ai droit à son rapport. Tu ne desserres pas les dents. Tu sembles inquiet et appeuré. Tu cherches quelque chose et selon Sakura, c'est moi.

« Viens le voir, Naruto. Il ne dit rien, mais chaque fois que j'entre, il espère que tu me suis. Et je déteste le voir si déçu. Je t'en prie… Viens ! »

Mais je refuse. Je ne veux pas te faire ce plaisir. Admire mon dos, connard. Essaye de m'attraper, frôle ma veste sans jamais pouvoir la saisir, tout comme je l'ai fait avec toi des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de fois dans mes rêves. Regarde mon mépris, imprègne-toi de lui et souffre autant que j'ai souffert. C'est le moins que tu puisses faire pour réparer les blessures que tu m'as infligées.

Pourtant j'en crève. J'ai besoin d'une explication. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi. J'ai besoin que tu me dises pourquoi tu es revenu vers moi. Car Sakura me le confirme tous les jours. C'est moi que tu veux à tes côtés. Tu n'es pas revenu à Konoha parce que tu avais besoin de rentrer au village. Tu es revenu pour moi. Et le pourquoi me dévore. Pour autant, je ne veux pas céder. Alors je m'arrête chaque fois devant l'hôpital, mais je n'y rentre jamais. Je reste planté là cinq, dix, vingt minutes, parfois une heure. Puis je tourne les talons et je pars. Je rentre chez moi et j'étouffe d'angoisse. J'étouffe de pourquoi.

Pour me défouler, je m'entraîne sévère. Je ne dois plus te ramener, tu es là, mais l'Akatsuki aussi et je dois être fort pour eux. Pour les détruire. Pour être sûr que tu ne retourneras plus jamais près d'eux. Je m'épuise à la tâche. Kuuybi n'est pas très conciliant. Il grogne et rechigne à la tâche de m'aider à devenir plus fort. Ça donne lieu à de sérieuses disputes mentales. Con de renard. Ne peut-il pas comprendre qu'il a tout à y gagner, si nous nous entraidons ? Après tout, c'est après lui qu'en a l'Akatsuki. Techniquement, s'il n'était pas là, j'irais super bien, moi !

Le fait que je ne cesse de penser à toi le rend dingue. Il grogne et te maudit plus encore que moi, ce qui m'aide à rester loin de toi. Mais un jour, Sakura se montre très dissuasive.

« Il t'a vu par la fenêtre. Où plutôt, il a distingué ta silhouette, la couleur de tes cheveux et de tes vêtements et il est devenu fou. Naruto, il a cassé sa fenêtre. Il essayait de te rejoindre, mais les anbus sont intervenus. J'ai mis des heures à enlever les bouts de verre de ses bras et de ses mains. Viens le voir bordel ou je te jure que je te défonce ! »

Elle est effrayante quand elle le veut. J'ai bien vu qu'elle souffrait de la situation. Qu'elle souffrait que tu l'ignores. Alors soyons clairs, connard. Si je viens, c'est pour elle, pas pour toi ! Ne te réjouis pas, ne souris pas. Tu n'auras droit qu'à mon mépris.

Mais quand j'entre dans ta chambre, je déchante. Tu me lances un regard éperdu de reconnaissance. Tu ne me laisses même pas le temps d'approcher. Tu te jettes sur moi et m'agrippe avec une frénésie aussi violente que ta fuite pour te venger de ton frère. Les anbus ont eu peur, ils étaient prêts à te flinguer, mais je leur ai indiqué de laisser d'un signe. Tu t'accroches à moi comme si j'étais ta vie. Et tu sais, ça me fait tellement plaisir. J'ai envie de répondre à tes attentes. De te serrer contre moi, d'enfouir mon visage dans tes cheveux pour les sentir, de te dire… Ah, oui, tu sais, j'ai envie de te dire ce que j'ai mis tant d'années à comprendre. Je t'aime.

Mais à la place, je reste droit. Les bras le long du corps, le visage fermé. Je m'approche de ton lit et tu restes agrippé à moi comme si c'était aussi simple que de dire Hatake Kakashi deux cents fois en deux secondes sans charcuter son nom. Et quand j'arrive près de ton lit, je t'y balance comme si tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'un déchet. Tu te retournes vers moi pour me regarder avec surprise. Et je crois que c'est la première fois que tu fais attention à l'expression de mon visage. Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi. Mais tu es un égoïste, je le sais. Egocentrique. Tu n'as pensé qu'à ton plaisir de te retrouver, pensant logique et normale que je partage ta joie. Mais quand tes yeux croisent les miens, je te vois blêmir. Je te vois défaillir. Tu ne t'y attendais pas. Tu ne pensais pas croiser du mépris et de la colère. Tu pensais trouver du ravissement et de l'amour. Mais je te présente ce que tu m'as donné pendant des années : de la haine. Même feinte, elle fait mal et tu reprends cet air fragile, ce petit air de chaton abandonné qui me donne envie de me jeter par la fenêtre.

Sakura nous regarde tous les deux, l'air déstabilisée elle aussi. Elle ne comprend pas mon comportement. En vérité, je crois que je ne le comprends pas non plus, ou peut-être, si… Tu es revenu. Pourquoi ? Vas-tu m'abandonner encore ? Si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas te donner la satisfaction de m'arracher le cœur encore une fois. Naïf, Naruto ? Certainement ! Mais pas au point de se faire piétiné le cœur deux fois par la même personne. Cette fois, regarde, je le garde précieusement. Et si tu le veux… alors montre ce que tu es prêt à faire pour l'avoir. Montre-moi ta détermination !

Je te regarde de haut, avec mépris. Et quand je suis certain que tu as bien compris mes sentiments actuels pour toi, je tourne les talons et je sors. Et j'entends alors le son le plus horrible du monde. Un son qui me brise le cœur, stop ma respiration et m'étrangle avec ma propre salive. Une bile acide monte dans ma gorge et c'est avec raideur que je sors dans le son de tes sanglots frénétiques et de ta voix qui murmure mon prénom.

Pourquoi, bordel ? Pourquoi tu agis ainsi, maintenant ?

**oOo**

J'aime Kuuybi. Sérieux. S'il n'était pas là, rien ni personne n'aurait pu soigner l'horrible blessure que Sakura m'a faite, lorsqu'elle est venue me voir, le soir même. Elle a cogné si fort que j'ai senti ma boîte crânienne se fendre et s'enfoncer dans mon visage. Ça a été horriblement douloureux et efficace. Mais j'ai refusé de revenir te voir. Fallait pas me quitter. Tout est de ta faute ! Je ne te sourirais plus.

A la place, j'ai préféré aller laver Akamaru avec Kiba. Autant dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Je suis trempée et j'ai mal au bide d'avoir trop ri. Kiba aussi est mort de rire. On se regarde, les vêtements imbibés d'eau. Et je respire difficilement. Et je me mets à sangloter moi aussi, sous son œil consterné. Il arrête de rire et me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Tout est de ta faute, je le sais. C'est si douloureux d'être un enfoiré. Est-ce ce que tu as ressenti avec moi, chaque jour ? Dis, dis… Est-ce que toi aussi, tu avais l'impression qu'un monstre invisible s'amusait à faire des nœuds avec ta trachée et ton œsophage ?

« Naruto, souffle Kiba en s'approchant de moi, ses mains passant dans mes cheveux. Si ça te fait si mal, arrête… »

Mais je secoue la tête. Je ne veux pas céder.

« Je veux que ce soit lui, dis-je en balbutiant. Je veux qu'il perde ! »

Je sanglote encore, comme un enfant, incapable de m'arrêter.

« Il a déjà perdu », dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et regarde Kakashi. Il est toujours là quand il ne faut pas, celui-là.

« Il est revenu vers toi, dit-il. Il pleure après toi. Il a déjà perdu face à toi. »

Je sais que c'est vrai. Mais ça ne me suffit pas. Je veux plus. Je suis un monstre. Je regarde mon sensei avec un air de chien battu et il soupire. Il s'approche et s'agenouille lui aussi près de moi. Kiba est mal à l'aise et se relève pour partir. Il laisse le soin à Kakashi de me raisonner.

« Il a déjà perdu, répète-t-il. Tu ne fais que le torturer d'avantage. Va. Rejoins-le et écoute-le. Ne sois pas ce que tu n'es pas, Naruto. Car c'est ça, plus que ta façade haineuse, qui lui fait le plus mal. »

J'hésite. Je sais qu'il a raison. Je suis un con. Je n'ai jamais été rancunier, je n'ai jamais été un connard indifférent et je n'ai jamais aimé me venger, qu'importe combien je l'ai parfois désiré. Alors je me relève. L'eau s'égoutte de mes vêtements, mais je l'ignore et je m'élance. Je traverse Konoha, je viens vers toi. Et quand j'entre dans l'hôpital, on me hurle dessus. « On ne cours pas dans un hôpital ! Et vous êtes trempé en plus ! ». Mais je n'écoute pas. Où es-tu, réponds-moi. Dis-moi que tu veux toujours de moi !

J'arrive à ta chambre. Les anbus sont toujours là. Ils me laissent entrer sans résister. Mais cette fois, tu ne m'accueilles pas en me sautant dessus. Tu ne me regardes pas. Tu fixes le plafond d'un œil vide. Tu n'as pas réagi à mon entrée. Alors je murmure :

« Sasuke… »

Et ce simple son t'anime. Un peu comme un pantin dont j'aurais secoué les fils. Et tu me regardes à nouveau de ses yeux troubles plein d'espoir. Tu tends la main vers moi. Et selon ma logique, je devrais ricaner et partir. Mais je ne peux pas. A la place, je m'approche. Je prends ta main dans la mienne et tu te jettes à nouveau contre moi. Tu m'enlaces, tu m'enserres avec ce désespoir que j'ai implanté en toi. Pardon, pardon, pardon. Je suis tellement désolé si tu savais. Tellement désolé d'avoir été comme toi.

Je ne dis pas ça à voix haute, je me contente de le penser. Mais toi, tu parles. D'une voix rauque. Tes bras et tes mains sont couverts de bandage. A cause de la fenêtre qui n'a pas encore été remplacé.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon, je suis si désolé, si désolé ! »

Tu t'excuses. Et tu me serres si fort que ça fait presque mal. Mais cette fois, je ne reste pas immobile. Je bouge moi aussi. Je te presse avec autant de frénésie. Je caresse tes cheveux de mon visage, ton dos, tes épaules de mes mains. Et tu frémis contre moi avec satisfaction. Quand exactement notre relation est-elle devenue si ambiguë ? Je ne sais pas… Quand je te courrais après et que tu me tournais le dos. Ou quand on s'est regardé pour la première fois, après l'école, simple regard d'âmes égarées ?

« Pourquoi ? »

J'ai posé d'une voix rauque la question qui m'étouffe depuis des semaines. Et tu te tends contre moi, tu t'écartes et me regardes d'un air interrogateur.

« Pourquoi tu es revenu ? »

C'est quelque chose qu'on a du te demander des millions de fois. Mais tu n'as jamais répondu. Mais à moi, tu souris. A moi, tu murmures :

« J'ai toujours eu mal, Naruto. J'ai eu mal depuis que mes parents ont été tués, depuis que j'ai décidé de tuer Itachi. J'ai eu mal depuis ce moment là, quoi que je fasse. Ma vengeance était censée me soulager, mais ça a été pire, tu sais. J'ai eu encore plus mal, parce que j'ai appris la vérité. Et je n'en peux plus d'avoir mal. »

Je reste un instant sans voix. Sérieux, il va mourir d'apoplexie, il ne parle jamais autant !

« Et le rapport avec ton retour ? »

Je commence à me demander si ce Sasuke n'est pas un faux. Une sorte de clone envoyé pour me torturé. Parce que sérieux…. Sasuke qui sourit ? Sasuke qui s'accroche à moi, qui approche son visage du mien pour caresser mon visage du sien ? Après trois tonneaux de saké, quatre caisses d'amphétes et cinq taloches de Sakura, je pourrais peut-être y croire ! Mais tu ne me laisses pas le temps de te rejeter pour mettre mes doutes sur le tapis. Tu me regardes et tu dis :

« Il n'y a qu'auprès de toi que je n'ai plus mal. Il n'y a qu'auprès de toi que je me sens en paix. »

Et sur ses mots, tu enfouis ton visage dans mon cou. Tu soupires d'extase et ferme les yeux. Et j'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Je ne suis pas le seul. Sakura qui est entrée, les anbus près de la porte, l'infirmière dans le couloir… Et toutes les personnes qui entendront cette confession racontée plus tard, nous regardent avec des yeux écarquillés. Et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est sourire. Illusion ? Clone ? Peut-être. Mais je veux y croire. Je veux que ce soit vrai. Alors je t'enlace et je te serre encore plus fort. Je frotte mon nez contre ta joue et tu ris. Vraiment ! Où va le monde ? Si tu ris, c'est surement la fin.

**oOo**

Mais ce n'était pas la fin, juste le début. Tes yeux ne sont pas allés mieux, ils ont juste stagné. Tsunade Baa-Chan t'a donné des lunettes et l'interdiction de te servir du Sharingan, sauf si tu voulais devenir aveugle. Tu as juste haussé les épaules et tu m'as suivi. C'est ce que tu fais toujours. Depuis ce jour là à l'hôpital, tu me suis comme mon ombre. J'ai trouvé ça touchant. Barbant. Gravement flippant. Je t'ai même demandé si tu avais encore toute ta tête. Tu as juste ris. Tu as dit que sans moi, tu ne savais plus comment respirer.

« Je ne ferais que des bêtises, si tu t'en vas. »

Ah. Que dire, face à ça ?

Tu es venu vivre chez moi, sous l'œil contrarié de Sakura. Tu t'es mis à dormir dans mon lit, te collant à moi. Et petit à petit, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, tu t'es mis à me toucher. A m'embrasser. Et je le voulais aussi, alors je t'ai laissé faire. Je t'ai répondu. Je t'ai donné mon cœur une deuxième fois. Et putain, cette fois, t'as pas intérêt à le jeter encore une fois, sinon, je te jure que je te tue.

Je te brulerais tes vêtements, je te casserai ton foutu cartier que tu snobes avec une indifférence teintée de souffrance. Je te l'ai chuchoté une nuit, alors que nous reposions côte à côte, nus. Et tu as répondu que personne n'était assez fou que pour détruire son oxygène. Va savoir… Paraît qu'on pollue trop et que ça pourrait être mauvais pour nous, dans plusieurs années. Alors je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré de tes mots.

Je vis sur un fil d'inquiétude. Et j'ai toujours peur de basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre. Du côté d'une paranoïa malsaine ou d'une confiance absolue et dangereuse. Alors je marche sur mon fil, hésitant entre acceptation ou dénégation, m'imprégnant en même temps de ta présence. Et rien n'est simple autour de nous. L'Akatsuki se fait plus dangereux. Ils me veulent et chaque fois, tu t'accroches à moi d'un air inquiet. Tu m'aides. Tu m'entraînes, malgré tes capacités diminuées par ta quasi-cécité. Tu n'a pas hésité une seconde a balancé tous les renseignements que tu avais sur eux. Ça t'a donné la confiance des villageois, des ninjas, de Tsunade, de Sakura, Kakashi, Sai… Même des membres de ta mission de secours. Mais pas la mienne. Je continue à avoir peur de toi. De l'amour que je t'ai donné.

J'ai bien vu à l'expression de Gaara, lors d'une visite protocolaire, qu'il partageait mon opinion. Faut dire, avec l'expérience hyper joyeuse qu'il a eu avec l'Akatsuki, je le comprends. Les autres villages ont accepté difficilement l'excuse de Tsunade. Mais nous avons évité la guerre. Difficilement. Et peu à peu, tu es devenu mon animal de compagnie, mon ombre.

Jusqu'au jour ou…

Je me suis vraiment battu de toutes mes forces contre eux. Mais tu sais, personne n'est parfait. Personne n'est imbattable. Et puis, c'est moins motivant de se battre quand tu n'es pas en jeu. Je te sais en sécurité, alors je suis un peu moins motivé. Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient simplement trop forts. Dans tous les cas, je suis devant cette horrible statue. Immobilisé, blessé, incapable de me sauvé. Je suis content pour une chose, tu sais ? C'est que tu n'es pas là. Tu n'as pas menti. Tu n'as jamais joué double jeu. Tu m'as vraiment aimé. Et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Je souris quand je sens mon corps s'élevé. Je sais que vous allez tout tenter pour me sauver. Peut-être même que vous êtes à la porte, comme nous l'étions pour Gaara. Mais personne ne pourra me ressusciter, moi.

Dis, Sasuke. Est-ce que je suis vraiment ton oxygène ? Est-ce que tu sauras encore respirer, sans moi ? J'espère que oui. Respire, amour, respire. Respire pour nous deux. Car moi, tu vois… Je n'y arrive déjà plus.

**oOo**

Ses yeux bleus sont vides. Incroyablement vides. Ils ne fixent plus rien, n'ont plus la moindre étincelle de joie. Juste deux perles bleues si belles à regarder, mais si vide. Un élancement dans la poitrine le surprend. Il soupir en s'agenouillant près de lui et ferme ses paupières. Ainsi, ça fait un peu moins mal.

« Bien joué, Sasuke, dit Madara, près de lui. Le poison a parfaitement fonctionné, il a été incapable de se battre sérieusement.

-Hnn », répondit le concerné en se relevant.

Il regarde vaguement son ancêtre. Ça fait mal. Horriblement mal. Ça n'était pas censé l'atteindre ainsi. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il plus à respirer ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression que tout est noir autour de lui, tellement noir ? Et il a tellement envie de pleurer, de hurler… Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

« _Je t'aime »_

Sasuke frémit et baisse les yeux pour regarder l'homme auprès de qui il a feinté d'être heureux. Feinté, vraiment ? Il ne sait plus et il a tellement mal. Il s'éloigne d'un pas légèrement chancelant, le cœur si douloureux qu'il a l'impression qu'un monstre lui arrache.

« Tu te sens pas bien ? » demanda Kisame, le faisant vaguement frissonner.

Il ne répond pas. A quoi bon ? Même lui, il ne connait pas la réponse.

**Fin**

Mouais… Autant pour moi, j'avais dis : « Et si je faisais une fic drôle ». Hem… Le drôle s'est barré quelque part, je ne sais pas trop où. Donc, désolée pour ce sale coup. Encore une millième fic ou ce pauvre Sasuke se fait passer pour un gros connard. Mais on l'aime ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis Naruto est mort heureux… et puis… Tiens, on m'appelle loin d'ici. Saluuuut !


End file.
